


Bedmate Virgins

by Notsalony



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Anal, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner decided he didn't hate magic nearly as much as he thought, not when it can get him laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedmate Virgins

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Mon, Jan 26, 2009, 8:04pm on Y
> 
> Note: Okay, this is for Katsuyo’s Valentine’s Day Challenge. And it’s in challenge number one, part, or rather phrase, 15.
> 
> 15) “You’re in the middle of my bed and yet you’re being so stubborn.”
> 
> This is an Angel fandom, and the pairing is Conner/Wesley. -smirks- What can I say... it’s hot to me.

Conner smirked as he looked at Wesley from across the room. He’d practiced this spell for a month to see if he could do it right. To date, ever-single time Wesley had instantly became hard and had to excuse himself to go beat off. Conner muttered the spell as he stood there watching Wesley. Wesley let out a bit of a whimper as his cock instantly got hard. Conner smirked and slipped out of the room. He waited and sure enough, not five minutes later Wesley came running to the bathroom only to find Conner standing there.

“Problems?”

“No, just popping in to the loo.” Wesley tried to get past him.

“Going to beat off again?” Conner said with a leering smirk.

“I would not... I don’t... I am not going in there to toss off!” Wesley tried to defend himself.

“Right, and you’re going to take a piss sporting that wood?” Conner looked down and so did Wesley, both looking at his throbbing cock in his tight pants.

“I... well...” Wesley was loosing ground and he knew it.

“I think we can work out a deal. You need that thing worked over... come see me... up in my room.” Conner smirked and left Wesley alone to think about it. He counted to five and Wesley came running up behind him.

“When you say worked over....”

***

Conner was sitting on his bed in just a pair of boxers when there was a knock at his door. He sniffed the air and smirked. Giving a few minutes to make the person on the other side wonder if he was doing the right thing... Conner finally spoke.

“Come on in Wesley, it’s not locked.” Wesley came in and quickly shut the door stammering something or other. “It’s okay Wesley.” He patted the bed and Wesley came in and sat down biting his lip.

“So... um... how’s this work?” He motioned to the pair of them.

“Well you give and you get.” Conner shrugged.

“What?” Wesley frowned.

“You want jerked off, you have to jerk me off first. You want to get blown, you have to blow me first. And if you want a HOT piece of ass, then you’ve got to be willing to bend over for me first.” Conner shrugged as he sat there smirking at Wesley.

“You can’t be serious!” Wesley blushed as he gaped at Conner.

“Okay... shall we face facts here?”

“Yes, lets.” Wesley’s voice was clipped.

“You’re horny and need to get off.” Conner held up a finger. “You came to me because of my offer.” He held up another finger. “You came here of your OWN free will....” He held up another finger. “You’re in the middle of my bed and yet you’re being so stubborn.” He held up a fourth finger. “I mean... you clearly want this, what’s so bad about giving too?” Conner gave him a knowing smirk.

“I suppose it’s not that....”

“Is that a yes you accept or no you can not accept?” Conner cut across him.

“I accept your terms.” Wesley said in a rather business like tone.

“Good. What would you like to receive.”

“Just a hand job today I suppose.” Wesley bit his lip again.

“Well then, you know where my cock is.” Conner sat back on the bed, putting his magazine he’d been reading to the side.

“You... want me to ... pull it out....” Wesley shivered.

“Yep, that’s the general idea. Unless you get off on shooting in your shorts.” Conner shrugged.

“Fine.” Wesley steeled himself for what he’d have to do.

“I’m glad you’ve come around Wesley.” Conner smirked as he leaned back and watched his dad’s friend pull his cock out of the fly of his boxers. Conner hadn’t been circumcised due to being raised in a demon realm. So he still had his foreskin intact, a fact that Wesley absently found arousing. He reached out with a trembling hand and grasped the boy’s cock. Everything in his mind telling him that this was wrong, but his burdened loins screaming at him to just do it.

Soon his hand found a rhythm he used on himself normally and began to build speed. His own need building with every stroke as if he was really jerking himself off. He panted and moaned as he sped up and Conner thought about how this could be good for him. He smirked and decided to play this up a bit.

“You know... you don’t have to suck on the whole thing...” Conner said in a conversational tone. “If you suck on just the tip... and jerk off the rest, I’ll do the same for you.” Wesley seemed to melt at those words.

“Just picture it Wesley... my luscious lips rapped around your swollen cock head. Sucking ... licking... stimulating... while jerking you off into my mouth...” He heard Wesley moan.

“And to get that lovely image... all you have to do is suck on me... just a little bit....” Conner grinned to himself as Wesley’s mind seemed to be too far gone with pleasure to really care about consequences as he leaned forwards and took Conner’s cock head into his lips. Biting his lip to stop himself from moaning out Conner enjoyed the hell out of Wesley’s lips wrapping around his swelling cock. It wouldn’t be long now. He knew full well the rush in his balls meant one thing, he was about to cum down Wesley’s throat.

“Here it comes Wesley... swallow..... and I’ll swallow...” He turned it form a command to a suggestion. Wesley whimpered and moaned as he swallowed Conner’s seed. Conner threaded his fingers into Wesley’s hair and grinned to himself. He had no problem being Wesley’s outlet for sexual need. He missed it from the demons he’d broken like this while he’d lived in Quor’toth.

“wow....” Wesley panted.

“Yep. And now it’s your turn.” Conner flipped Wesley effortlessly onto his back and tore his pants open. “Ready or not....” He smirked as he pulled Wesley’s hard cock out of his boxers and freed it to the air of the room. “Here you cum!” He smirked as he sucked on Wesley’s throbbing dick head and jerked him off into his mouth. He smirked as Wesley came quickly and moaning up a storm. He would enjoy this for a long while, breaking Wesley till he was a regular loose fuck buddy. Yes, he could see a very promising future awaiting him in the bowels of one Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> -smiles- I’m liking Conner in sexual roles. I think it’s the fact that he’s a hot little number with a super strength muscular body and looks so DAMN hot. -grins- I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
